


if zim won...

by Lilydragon_artist



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Dib is captured, Multi, Older Dib (Invader Zim), TAGR, The Almighty Tallest Being Assholes (Invader Zim), Work In Progress, ZaDr, Zim gloats to dib to make himself feel better, Zim is insecure, zim is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilydragon_artist/pseuds/Lilydragon_artist
Summary: Zim takes over earth after his tallest reject him, he gets so angry that by sheer force of will he manages it, the tallest still Hate him but have no choice but to recognize his skills and send minimal reinforcements for his invasion, he kidnaps dib and his family and holds them captive, the tallest have reluctantly given him a better position, and he is currently residing on the massive until the tallest (figure out how to get rid of him) find him a new mission, zim hoped this would finally get him the recognition he deserves, but it doesn't and zim is willfully ignoring it.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	if zim won...

Dib looks around at the flames on the nearby burning buildings  
And the bits of rubble some buildings had become with a devastated look on his face

Zim smirked down at him standing over him "it's over dib, you've lost, just look around you, earth is mine."

Dib looks up at him from his place on his knees  
"I.. lost... dad, gaz... where are they? Did they get caught in the blast? What did you do to them?! Are you planning something horrible for them too?!"

Zim smirks at his alarm "don't worry dib-thing, I'm not that cruel, they are still alive."

He waves his hand and a short irken guard a bit taller than him pushes a confused membrane and a seething gaz forward in high tech alien cuffs 

Gaz shoots zim a death glare "zim, when I get out of these cuffs I'm gonna kill you and make sure there's no body left to bury. I'll make you regret everything you've done here today." she hisses at him her eyes almost glowing with malice before glancing concernedly over at her brother "dib, just in case this is the last time I talk to you... I'm..... sorry I doubted you when you said zim was a real threat." She says quickly, struggling with the words.

Membrane looks between dib and zim "so, you were right all along son? This odd green child is actually an alien?"

"Yeah dad, that's what I've been trying to explain to you all this time" dib kind of wanted to yell at his dad for not believing him but the emotional weight of the situation was draining him

Zim laughs "one of the planet's most brilliant humans, and he couldn't even recognize an alien right in front of him, even though his children could"

Dib ignores zim "are you guys ok?"

"We're fine son are you ok?"

Dib pauses "I'm fine"

Zim crosses his arms "yes, yes, enough with the chattering, tem! Load them on to the ship!"

The guard known as tem does as he's told and forces gaz and membrane onto the ship 

Zim looks down at dib "you'll be joining them in a moment" he says cuffing dib's hands "I want to have a chat with you"

Zim gets into his cruser and starts it, shoving dib in the back, "so dib, any questions?"

"Where are you taking me? Where are you taking dad and gaz? What's gonna happen to earth? What's gonna happen to me?..."

Zim smirks "you and your pathetic "family" are going to be imprisoned on the massive, the earth is the tallest's to do with what they please, and I haven't decided what u want to do with you, don't worry though, once your in the cell, you won't be leaving anytime soon."

Dib sighs "so I have that to look forward to" he comments sarcastically 

Zim looks pleased with himself at dib's dismay 

The rest of the ride is mostly in silence

**Author's Note:**

> so I guess I'm posting a few of these, these stories have been in beta forever, they deserve to be seen, so, posted.


End file.
